Turbine engines extract energy to supply power across a wide range of platforms. Energy can range from steam to fuel combustion. Extracted power is then utilized for electricity, propulsion, or general power. Turbines work by turning the flow of fluids and gases into usable energy to power helicopters, airplanes, tanks, power plants, ships, specialty vehicles, cities, etc. Upon use, the gas-path of such devices becomes fouled with debris and contaminants such as minerals, sand, dust, soot, carbon, etc. When fouled, the performance of the equipment deteriorates, requiring maintenance and cleaning.
It is well known that turbines come in many forms such as jet engines, industrial turbines, or ground-based and ship-based aero-derived units. The internal surfaces of the equipment, such as that of an airplane or helicopter engine, accumulate fouling material, deteriorating airflow across the engine, and diminishing performance. Correlated to this trend, fuel consumption increases, engine life shortens, and power available decreases. The simplest means and most cost effective means to maintain engine health and restore performance is to properly clean an engine. There are many methods available, such as mist, sprays, and vapor systems. However, all fail to reach deep or across the entire engine gas-path.
Telemetry or diagnostic tools on engine have become routine functions to monitor engine health. Yet, using such tools to monitor, trigger, or quantify improvement from foam engine cleaning have not been utilized in the past.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide novel and unobvious methods and apparatus for the cleaning of such power plants.